


this is war

by ImmaDeckYouInTheShnoz



Category: RWBY
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, anyways here, king of vale, set during the great war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmaDeckYouInTheShnoz/pseuds/ImmaDeckYouInTheShnoz
Summary: Oz was tired of fighting, but he needed to. After all, when this war was over, there was still another he needed to fight.





	this is war

A small clunk echoes through the room, metal meeting wood as the sword met the floor. Blood splatters off of a sword, staining the once clean ground. After a few moments, shaking hands picks it back up. Green glances over red, tears welling up in Oz’s eyes. His free hand flies to his eyes, wiping away the tears. He stares down at the sword in his hand, his reflection staring back at him guiltily. His eyes harden, changing into a determined glare.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note: I’m using Oz because all of the reincarnations we know of includes Oz (Ozma, Ozpin) or something along those lines (Os from Oscar). Also the people in his main circle (ozluminati, not team RWBY or JNR) call him Oz, which is probably for an actual reason.**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oz stepped onto the battlefield, staring down a battalion, his own behind him. His men started charging at the other side, but they stop as Oz holds out an arm, signalling for them to stay back. He could feel their confused stares and heard their questioning whispers, but he ignored it, eyes staring straight ahead. The other army ran at Oz and his army. Oz’s grip on the sword tightened. He ran forward, yelling at his army to stay back and simply defend themselves. Oz was standing in the middle of the battlefield, his army celebrating their victory. He stared out at the mass of bodies surrounding him. Was this violence really necessary? Was any of this necessary? He wanted to solve this, end it. Not just this war, but the war between him and Salem too. He didn’t start any of it. He never wanted any of this. But he was the one who had to solve it. It had to be him. It was his burden. He needed to end this war, so that he didn’t need to have any more blood on his hands than he already did.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Another note: “his army celebrating their victory.” I say ‘their’, but it’s actually ‘his’. Oz took down the entire army by himself. Even though this is from a third person perspective, it focuses a lot on Oz, and he is very humble. He would say it was a joint effort despite doing everything himself, and that’s what’s happening here. Also to clear things up, yes, the first paragraph is in present tense and the two following are in past tense, and this is on purpose. The other two are flashbacks, something I will mention later. So yeah.**

**Author's Note:**

> I suck this sucks I rushed this I don't know why I'm posting it it's also not done here have it


End file.
